The Small Cell Enhancement (SCE) provided by Release 12 is a working item in the technical specifications for the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The objective of a small cell deployment is typically to increase user throughput significantly. Nevertheless, because the relative coverage area of the cell is small there generally are only a small number of users served by such small cells which implies that the downlink/uplink (DL/UL) traffic can be more dynamic than other relatively larger cell deployments. Accordingly, should conventional DL/UL resource allocation using fixed time division duplex (TDD) or fixed frequency division duplex (FDD) schemes be applied in the context of small cell deployments, there can be multiple idle subframes. For example, UL packets can arrive without their associated UL subframes in which case, the UL packets need to wait for their associated UL subframes to arrive. Moreover, it still remains unclear how to achieve beneficial TDD under SCE.